


7 years

by HunHan520



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunHan520/pseuds/HunHan520
Summary: 7 years after Kyungsoo disappeared without a trace, Jongin meets his ex boyfriend again, begging him to help his son.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 15





	7 years

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fic huhu sorry hindi ko pa sya gamay kagdjsvdjsgs. 
> 
> Halos limang araw na akong ginugulo ng fic na 'to sa panaginip ko kaya I decided to write it.
> 
> If you have any tips or suggestions to help me write better, you can DM me po sa twt hehe!

"Hoy Jongin! Baka lang naman gusto mong umuwi ng Pilipinas? Ikakasal na ako't lahat nasa Korea ka pa din! Ano? May binabahay ka na ba dyan ha?"

Napailing na lang si Jongin habang naglalakad papunta sa sasakyan nya.

His bestfriend—Chanyeol, is getting married tomorrow at nasa Korea pa sya kaya galit na galit na ito.

"Papunta na akong airport. Arte naman nito. Bakit? Ako ba magkakasal sa inyo ni Baekhyun ha?"

"Hindi! Pero kasi-"

"Oo na! Magdadrive na ako! I'll arrive there around 1 AM."

7PM pa lang sa Korea pero paalis na sya dahil kanina pa tawag ng tawag si Chanyeol at Sehun sa kanya.

/Tomorrow will be a very long day./

It was 8 AM nang magising si Kai dahil may tumatawag sa kanya. Seeing who it was, napairap na lang sya at bumangon para sagutin ito.

"KIM JONGIN ANONG ORAS NA? GUSTO MO BANG MASAKTAN HA?"

Nailayo na lang ni Jongin ang telepono sa tenga nya.

"Chanyeol, for fucks sake! If you're having wedding jitters, wag mo akong idamay! You're getting married at 6 fucking PM! Alas otso pa lang! Istorbo ka! Si Sehun ang guluhin mo!"

"Nasaan ka ba? Hotel?"

"Nah. I'm at my condo."

"Oh. Kaya mo na palang bumalik dyan."

"I've moved on, Chan."

"Okay. Sabi mo eh. Pumunta ka na dito sa bahay. Miss ka na ni Sehun."

He ended the call after that.

Of course, what he told Chanyeol was a lie. Hirap na hirap pa rin syang magistay sa condo na 'to. Every single place of this place reminds Jongin of his ex boyfriend—Kyungsoo.

Masaya naman sila. They were already planning their future together. Pero sa hindi malamang dahilan, Kyungsoo left him. Without a trace.

Jongin was a wreck that time. Laging umiinom, hindi lumalabas ng bahay. Napabayaan nya na ang sarili nya. Until one day, sinuntok nanlang sya ni Chanyeol at Sehun with matching

"Ano? Putangina? Papabayaan mo na lang yung sarili mo na ganyan ha? Tangina naman pre! Alam kong mahal mo si Kyungsoo pero ano? Sisirain mo atay mo? Sisirain mo buhay mo? Jongin naman! Para namang hindi mo kilala si Kyungsoo! Everything he does, ginagawa nya with a reason! Kaya fix yourself! Malay mo bumalik pa sya! Pero ayusin mo yung sarili mo, hindi para sa kanya. Ayusin mo yung sarili mo, para sayo."

And after that, natauhan na sya. He fixed himself. He went back to Korea and learned to manage their business. And after five years, he's one of the most famous CEOs in the world.

Pero despite that, he still feels incomplete. There is still a hole in his heart. A hole that will only be filled by Kyungsoo.

\--  
The wedding was already finished. Pabalik na si Jongin sa condo nya. He decided to stay one more day in the Philippines before going back to Korea.

The morning came and he decided to take a morning jog. Pabalik na sya sa condo nya when he saw someone waiting outside.

And there stood the person he's been waiting for the past 7 years.

He slowly walked to the person.

"Kyungsoo"

The small guy looked at him.

Kyungsoo looks a bit more matured and tiredness is very visible in his arms.

"Soo, pasok muna tayo?"

"Jongin please come with me at the hospital please. I need your help. Please just this once"

Kyungsoo's tears are starting to fall out. Naguguluhan si Jongin. Hindi nya alam kung anong nangyayari pero tumango lang sya at sumunod kay Kyungsoo.

"Hospital? Which one? May sasakyan akong dala"

Kyungsoo told him which hospital pero during the drive ay walang nagsasalita. Kyungsoo is fidgeting in his seat. Halatang hindi mapakali. May mangilan ngilan din na luhang tumatakas sa mata nito.

Naninibago si Jongin. Hindi sya sanay sa Kyungsoo na nasa harap nya ngayon. The Kyungsoo he knows is a very tough one.

/Just what the hell happened to Kyungsoo?/

Dire diretso silang pumasok sa isang private room.

A child around 5 or 6 years old was lying there, unconscious.

"H-he's my s-son. H-he needs b-blood transfusion ASAP. H-hindi kami m-match. P-please h-help me."

Andaming tanong na naglalaro sa utak ni Jongin. The child that was lying on the bed has very huge resemblance kay Kyungsoo. It was obviously his child.

/Could I be the father? Pero kung buntis sya, bakit nya ako iniwan? He knows how I badly want to have a child. Aish, fuck it. Do Kyungsoo, I swear. Hindi mo ako pwedeng takbuhan ngayon./

After getting some tests and his blood collected, he went back to the room. Kyungsoo was sleeping on the sofa.

The child is awake and is just staring at Kyungsoo.

He faked a cough dahilan para mapatingin sa kanya ang bata.

Lumapit sya dito at umupo sa monoblock chair na nasa tabi ng kama.

"Sino po ikaw?"

"I'm Jongin. You can call me tito Jongin."

"Pamilyar po ikaw! Parang ikaw po yung palaging titignan ni Papa Soo sa cellphone nya! Tas iiyak po sya tapos mag sasabi sya labyu. Tas pag nagquestion ako po isesay po nya maakilabok lang po!"

Napatitig si Jongin sa bata.

"Hala! Ba't po ikaw naiiyak? Hindi po kita niaaaway ha!"

Pinunasan ni Jongin ang luha na namumuo sa mata nya.

"Wala. Masaya lang ako. Kumain ka na ba? Gusto mo ba ng jollibee? Or McDo?"

"Jabee! Gusto ko po ishpageti saka shteak! Pero alis nyo po yung mushrooms kasi yuck po iyon!"

"Sige. Oorderan kita."

"Si Papa Soo din po! Baka po magutom si Papa! Nagiging monster po si Papa pag nagugutom!"

Natawa naman si Jongin sa sinabi nito. Looks like, ganun pa din si Kyungsoo.

\--  
They were already eating nang magising si Kyungsoo.

Jongin smiled at him at inalok sya ng burger steak.

"Kain ka na, Soo. May burger steak ka dyan. Dyan ko din nilagay yung mushrooms namin ni Kaeil(kayl)"

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo. Mag ama nga sila. Parehong ayaw sa mushrooms.

He started eating at panay ang sulyap kay Jongin at Kaeil na nagkukwentuhan.

They would've been a happy family pero Soo had to leave. Dahil kung hindi sya aalis, si Jongin ang mahihirapan.

\--  
Kaeil is now asleep. Si Jongin naman ay kausap ang sekretarya nito at nagbibilin na hindi muna sya babalik sa Korea.

"Soo, magusap tayo"

Eto na. Eto na ang kinatatakutan ni Kyungsoo. Kung sya lang, hindi naman nya guguluhin si Jongin eh. He knows how good Jongin's life is right now. Pero kasi para sa anak nya eh. Hindi nya kayang makitang nahihirapan ang anak nya.

They sat on the sofa.

"Is Kaeil mine?" And there, the million dollar question was dropped.

Napalunok na lang si Kyungsoo. He wants to say no pero he can't seem to say it.

"Answer me honestly. Please."

"Yes. He's yours."

"Then why Kyungsoo?! Why did you fucking left?! You know how badly I wanted to have a child!"

Lumabas na ang tinatagong nararamdaman ni Jongin. He was hiding all his feelings earlier.

Nakayuko lang si Kyungsoo. His tears are falling out. Paano nya sasabihin kay Jongin yung dahilan without him getting angry? Without him getting hurt.

Jongin saw that Kyungsoo's crying. At wala na, lumambot na sya. He can't get angry over a crying Kyungsoo. That's his weakness.

He knelt in front of Soo.

"Kyungsoo, mahal, please? Please tell me. I've been waiting for 7 years. Please, mahal?"

"I-i.... You... Your Mom talked to me"

"M-my m-mom?"

And it all flashed into Jongin's mind.

How happy his mom was nung nalaman nya na umalis si Kyungsoo. Kung gaano kasaya ang nanay nya when he went back to Korea.

He knows his mom never liked Kyungsoo for him. But to tell Kyungsoo something that made Kyungsoo left him? His blood is boiling.

"W-what did she tell you?"

Hindi sumasagot si Kyungsoo. Patuloy lang sya sa pag iyak.

"Putangina, Kyungsoo. Sumagot ka please."

"S-she threatened to h-hurt l-lola. Jongin, h-hindi k-ko kayang masaktan si Lola. Sya na lang yung meron ako. Jongin, sya lang yung pamilya ko eh. Jongin, mahal na mahal ko si Lola. T-tapos y-yung orphanage, ipapasara daw nya. Jongin, yung mga bata, mahihirapan sila.

Kyungsoo is now sobbing.

Putangina. How can his mother do this?! He knows how well Kyungsoo loves his Lola and the Orphanage. Ang Lola ni Kyungsoo, ang lola na nagpalaki sa kanya, nagmahal sa kanya, and shaped Kyungsoo in what he is now. Even though they aren't blood related, ito ang umampon sa kanya mula sa Orphanage na kinalakihan ni Kyungsoo.

"Shh. Mahal it's okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about sa nagawa ng Mom ko. Please? I'm sorry. Patawarin mo ako. Soo, mahal na mahal kita. Please."

He is now holding both of Kyungsoo's hands and kissing them.

"Jongin, please. I love you pero-"

"N-no, mahal. Please? 7 years akong naghintay. I'm never letting you go again. If you're worried about the Orphanage and Lola, a-ako na ang bahala. I'll take care of it. Just please, don't leave me"

"Please, Soo. Give me a chance. I'm begging you."

Jongin is now kneeling in front of Kyungsoo. Pareho na silang umiiyak.

Naglalaro sa utak ni Kyungsoo ang mga sinabi ng Lola niya bago ito mamatay. Yes, his Lola died na din a year ago.

/Soo, apo. I know the reason why you left Jongin. Apo, you shouldn't have done that. Apo, wala ka bang tiwala kay Jongin? He could've done something. He will fight for you, apo. Mahal na mahal ka nang batang iyon. I saw how hard he tried to win you. Niligawan nya halos ang buong Orphanage, para lang mapasagot ka. Kayang kaya nyang harapin ang magulang nya. Soo, apo, once you get to meet him again, please take the risk. Para na din kay Kaeil. He deserves having you both as his parents/

That was his Lola's words before she died.

"Mahal, l-let's"

Naputol ang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo nang may magsalita.

"T-tito Jongin? Papa Soo? Why are you crying po?"

Napatayo naman sila bigla at nagpunas ng luha.

"H-ha? Ano anak, may napagkwentuhan kasi kaming nakakaiyak. Ayon"

Halos madapa pa si Kyungsoo papunta sa anak nya.

"Talaga po? Di po ikaw nag la-lie?"

Napatitig naman si Kyungsoo sa anak nya at umiling.

"Tito Jongin, wag ka po magkneel sa floor. Sasakit po knees nyo. Dito ka po oh, sit ka sa chair po."

"Anak, sleep ka na, gabi na."

"Kantahan mo ko Papa Soo."

"Uhm, aalis muna ako" paalam ni Jongin. He was planning on talking to his mom. He needs to fix it dahil he's sure na magkaayos sila ni Kyungsoo. He'll make sure na magiging ayos sila. By hook or by crook.

"T-tito? Aalis ka na po? W-wag po please. Stay ka po muna"

Wala namang nagawa si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Jongin sat at the monoblock chair while Soo is sitting at the edge of the bed, singing a lullaby to put Kaeil back to sleep.

Nang masiguradong nakatulog na si Kaeil, hinatak ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at inupo sa lap nya, facing him.

"J-jongin!"

"Shh. Huwag kang maingay magigising ang anak natin"

Kyungsoo is still not over the fact na nakakandong na sya kay Jongin ngayon, and Jongin being Jongin, he started planting kisses to Kyungsoo's face.

"J-jongin ano ba!" Mahinang sigaw nito at pilit na itinutulak si Jongin.

"Soo, naman eh. 7 years kang wala tapos pati kiss pinagdadamot mo?"

"Anong kiss? Hoy Jongin! Hindi pa tayo ayos!"

"Anong hindi? Ayos na tayo! Tinawag mo na akong mahal kanina!"

"I-"

"Do you still love me, Kyungsoo?"

"Uh-"

"Sagot."

Ayan na lumalabas na ang pagiging dominant ni Jongin. Walang laban si Kyungsoo dyan.

"O-oo"

"O diba? Mahal pa din naman kita. My love for you never changed. Kaya ngayon, ayos na tayo. I don't see any reasons para hindi tayo maging ayos. I love you, you stille love me. Mukhang mahal na din naman ako ng anak natin. So yeah."

"Kakaiba ka talaga magisip ano? Paano ka naging CEO ng Kim Corp nyan?"

"Bakit alam mo na ako na ang CEO? Were you stalking me, Kyungsoo after you left? Sabi ko na nga ba! Patay na patay ka talaga sa akin!"

Namumula na si Kyungsoo ngayo at hinahampas sa dibdib si Jongin.

"Hala? Tama ako diba? Sabi nga ni Kaeil tinitignan mo daw pictures ko tas nag i-"

Jongin's words were stopped nang lumapat ang labi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Kyungsoo's lips started moving. At nung akmang tutugon na din si Jongin ay mabilis na hiniwalay ni Kyungsoo ang labi nya.

"Soo, naman eh!"

Tumayo na si Kyungsoo at kumindat sa kanya.

"Magaasikaso pala ako ng hospital bills." Kyungsoo said and gave him a peck on his lips bago ito lumabas.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really not the ending na I want pero hanggang dito na lang keri ng braincells ko. 
> 
> Hehe. Thank you for reading!


End file.
